Catheters are tube-like medical devices that provide access to a patient. Catheters may be used to inject or remove agents, medications, or body fluids from a patient. Catheters can fail from extended periods of use. The decreased performance of a catheter can be the result of material clogging the catheter. The clogs may be the result of debris or from the formation of clots or biofilms within the lumen of the catheter.